


Heatwave

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting duties? Sure! That's exactly what Bridgette Monroe lived for on a free Saturday off of work and school...Not! What she didn't expect while sitting was a chance encounter with an old romantic interest leading to some very nice consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something after months of not writing. Input is greatly appreciated. :D

Of all the things Bridgette thought she'd have to do today, babysitting was not one of them.

"What's up, Roman," The brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow as she briefly glanced at both men standing in the doorway of her home. "What is this?"

Roman bowed his head in embarrassment before glancing up at the woman a second later.

"I need your help Bridge..and you have yet to let me down so far," He looked to Dean and Bridgette's eyes followed. She opened her mouth, twisting her head back a little, ready to protest just before Roman gave her his best puppy dog eyed look. She narrowed her eyes. ' _Don't give me that, you jerk! What is this about?'_

"What is it," She sighed, almost instantly regretting it. She was starting to wonder if being friends with Roman even after his breakup with her friend, was a good thing. He had a tendency to show up on her doorstep asking for favors...ok, so maybe this was only about the third, possibly fourth time...maybe only second...But still! "Who's this," She asked, jerking her head toward the other man in the doorway. The one who had yet to utter a word as he looked at her with what looked like disgust.

Roman went to speak up when the other guy turned facing him, a growl leaving his body. "I don't need a fucking babysitter Roman," He ground out the Samoan's name with what sounded like an air of annoyance, somewhat arrogance. "When I asked for help I thought: Hey! Maybe my bud might help fork out some cash to help with my AC or maybe I don't know, I could stay at his place or something, not…" Dean looked at the woman before him for a sec then back at Roman. "Not this. I'm not a child."

"Right, I know...right," Roman nodded, raising and lowering his hands out in front of himself as he tried to placate his friend. "I hear ya man, I do, but in no way am I gonna leave you in your unbearably heated man cave or let you stay at my place by yourself. Just face it Ambrose, you're screwed."

The dirty blond huffed and turned to look at the caramel colored woman for a sec before looking down to the ground mumbling under his breath.

Bridgette gave Roman a look and he shrugged. "Look...he's hurt...and his air unit is out. Think you can do me a favor...just this once? Please? I'll owe you." Roman clasped his hands together under his chin, shaking them a little as he looked to his friend. "I didn't know what else to do. He needed a week off and…"

The woman rolled her dark eyes, "Alright, alright, I got it dude. I got it. Is he potty trained?"

Bridgette smirked when Dean's head shot up and he glared her way. "What I only ask because you're bouncing around on your feet like you have to go."

Dean scowled. "Just fuckin tired of standing and it's hot as shit out here."

Bridgette scowled at Roman and he shrugged. "I actually have his overnight bag right..." Roman leaned off to the side continuing to talk for a moment causing Bridgette to frown before he stood upright, shoving the other man's bag into her arms almost immediately afterward.

"Did you just say…"

There was a honk and Roman nodded looking to his female friend once more. "Look, I gotta go. Thank you Bridgette!"

"Roman," She called after him as he started to escape . "Get your ass back over here!"

But it was no use. Roman was in the car and a little ways down the street by the time she was calling out for him again. Bridgette snapped her mouth shut and looked at this man, Dean Ambrose, with a few fast blinks and then stepped off to the side, back against the front of her door.

"Well you gonna stand out there all day," She asked teasingly as she placed a palm on the door, and leaned out to look around the corner for Roman just in case this was all a joke...but nope. She briefly felt Dean pass by her before he grabbed his bag out of her hand quickly and walked further into her house.

"Got a shower," He gruffed, swiveling to face the woman in the doorway. Bridgette rolled her eyes and moved off the door shutting it quickly and locking it.

"Nah..I'm one for nature and whatnot...you know? Showering outside under a nice hose the sound of the birds chirping and the sun shine…"

"Ok, alright," Ambrose placed a hand up stopping her rambling. "Just point the way...woman."

Bridgette scoffed, raising her eyebrows. Woman? Pulling her phone out of her shorts pocket faster than the speed of light, Bridgette sort of motioned down her lone hallway nonchalantly. "Try not to break anything…"

She heard a thud and an "ow" a second later and cringed, clenching her teeth together. "I just…"

Shaking her head Bridgette looked down at her phone and quickly typed in a message.

_**Fucking dead, Roman. Dead.** _

A mere twenty minutes later, a freshly showered Dean emerged from the bathroom and back down the hallway to stand a couple of feet away from a distracted Bridgette as she watched a round of daytime court shows. A mug of straight black coffee in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. She was just starting to enjoy herself when she was soon startled out of her relaxation by Dean grabbed at the mug in her hand with both of his own, taking a sip.

"Hey," The woman started to protest but was thrown for a loop when he snatched at her slice of pepperoni pizza, taking a rather large bite. He handed both items back to her and Bridgette scoffed, her eyes blinking rapidly as she watched Dean plop down on the couch beside her chewing at her food.

"You...you…"

"Got any more pizza left? I can do without the coffee," He stated looking over at her with a smirk and Bridgette narrowed her eyes.

Any more food? The nerve of this man! He nearly devoured her slice of pizza before she could even take a bite! Bridgette shook her head leaning forward to place the mug and pizza down. She dusted her hands off and turned to give him a piece of her mind when Dean reached out slugging her in a shoulder.

"Aww come on Bride. Don't be that way. You had no problem sharing your food before."

Bridgette frowned as Dean smirked at her. "What?"

"Just think about it," Dean suggested, a side of his mouth quirking up higher in amusement. "Think cruise ships, heat, weddings and all the food a person could handle."

The brunette sat for a moment deep in thought. What was this guy going on about? She didn't know of any cruise ships or weddings that had went down unless you were talking about a year ago when her, Alise, Roman and….Her eyes widened.

No way…

"Dean Bean?!"

Dean sighed, as he dropped his propped up feet off the coffee table to lean forward and grab at the pizza off the plate before him. "I don't know which one is worse..that one or Amber. Nah...on second thought think I'd rather you call me that one instead of Amber. At least that one didn't sound as retarded...Amber is a girls name," Dean finished rolling his eyes.

"Hey what did you expect? The bean one came because we were around food but mostly cause I was drunk and obnoxious," Bridgette retorted.

"Yeah...can't say I wasn't pretty lit myself," Dean responded back quickly. "Yet I still remember that nickname...those nicknames and some of that day."

"All you had to do was remind me, you see I didn't forget either." The brunette hopped up quickly with a small nod, reaching for the dishes on the coffee table, making her way to the kitchen to toss them into the sink. "There's more pizza in here if you want. Leftovers..." Bridgette stopped as she watched Dean grab at his tank top, fanning himself a little.

"Seems I can't get away from the heat." Dean sighed standing to join Bridgette in the kitchen as she moved about cleaning the little she had.

"It has been pretty bad here. Kinda makes me wish I was up north but then I think, snow storms, ice...mmnah."

Dean smirked a little as he took in her outfit while he stood back, devouring another two slices of leftover pizza. "Something tells me you'd miss those," He said motioning towards her shorts with a lone finger, pizza hanging from his hand.  _'And such a nice view of those thighs. How'd I not notice those before. Awfully short...She was always into short stuff if I remember correctly.'_

Bridgette blushed, giving a little shrug. "Probably. You know me."  _'Stupid Bridge, stupid. He doesn't know you. You guys hung out all of one day!'_

Both sat in silence as Bridgette finished up the last dish in the sink, a casserole dish which had harbored some type of chicken ala king recipe her young next door neighbor had wanted to test out on her.

She turned to look at him just as he was plopping the crust back on the plate, wiping his hands together to turn and look at her. She made a mental note to clean that plate up later.

"So...got anything to watch?"

A mere thirty minutes later and Bridgette noticed Dean fidgeting in his spot on the couch like crazy.

"Uh..is everything ok," She dared to ask, giving him a slight glance out the side of her eyes as she gazed at the tv engrossed in the movie. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Speed before but every time it was on…

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

And there was his hand on his tank again, peeling it off his skin as he tried to fan and give himself some form of cool relief.

Bridgette didn't mean to stare but...how could she not?

All too soon Dean hopped up from the couch startling her and she shook out of her trance to see him eyeing one of her walls, running his hands over it briefly.

"What are you-"

"I thought I saw it about over here."

"See what," Bridgette hopped up but not before pausing the movie and switching off the tv. "What are you looking for?"

"Your thermostat," He responded quickly as if it was obvious, giving her a look.

"Down the hall," She pointed and Dean stopped for a second before pushing away from the wall to quickly made it back down the hallway, hitting the same items as before.

"Shit! You really should think about cleaning some of this," Dean said eying the mess down the hall in wonder.

Bridgette rolled her eyes as she stepped around the corner to watch Dean. "Yeah, yeah…just pay attention to what it was you were looking for."

Stepping over a stack of magazines, he came up on the thermostat and squinted hard at it. "Is this thing broken," He asked turning to her.

"Don't be silly," The brunette laughed and Dean shook his head.

"No I'm serious. It's freaking 79 degrees in here."

Bridgette frowned and maneuvered her way effortlessly through the throng of mess. Dean was right...she really should think about getting some of this picked up, sentimental or not.

Checking the thermostat Bridgette let out a little huff of disbelief as she stared at the machine on her wall. What do you know? Dean was right. It was 79 degrees...no wait! Make that 80.

The brunette turned to look at Dean and he shrugged, pulling at his tank for the third time that day. "I'm telling ya...after dealing with heat at my place…" He trailed off walking back down the hall to drop on the couch.

Bridge followed. "I swear you brought it with you," She joked as she turned the tv back on handing Dean the remote so he could continue their movie while she made a phone call to get her unit looked at hopefully later today.

Bridgette trudged into the living room a couple of minutes later looking worn and upset before plopping down beside Dean.

"So..turns out they won't be able to make it out here until tomorrow afternoon."

Dean looked to her and nodded slowly before turning back to the movie.

A loud exhale was the only sound Bridgette got before the two continued the movie in silence glancing at each other every so often until many moments later Bridgette noticed Dean's attention elsewhere.

"What are you…" Bridgette turned to stare at what held Dean's attention and frowned looking back at him and then back outside at her backyard. "Um, what's going on?"

The dirty blonde shrugged hopping up. "Probably beats staying inside."

"What are you talking-" Before the woman could get her full sentence out Dean was already in the kitchen popping open a beer and making his way over to her sliding glass doors out into her backyard.

' _What this man doing?'_ She wondered as she got up to follow.

Bridgette shrieked a little as they made it onto her back deck. She looked at Dean like he was crazy when he propped his feet up on her little table, taking a seat in one of her chairs, sighing. The water from her sprinklers rotating between hitting the yard and misting over them quite a bit.

"Not much but it'll do."

She slowly moved to stand beside him, eyeing him questioningly before taking a seat right next to him not saying a word.

"Beats 80 degrees inside huh?"

Bridgette opened her mouth to speak but once again, Dean was on his feet, only this time he was rushing out into her yard right in between her running sprinklers.  _'This man is a loon_.' She thought as she sat back and watched him.

The brunette had just popped open the second beer that Dean had managed to sneak past her and nearly dropped the bottle when she looked up finding him shirtless, standing in the yard with his eyes closed, the water from the sprinklers hitting his skin leaving him wet and even more attractive as far as Bridgette was concerned.

Fuck. Did he really have to do this now? She had always found Dean attractive. Hell, they had almost hooked up that night a year ago but their drunkenness hadn't allowed it.

"You should really come out here and try it," Dean yelled out, startling her and Bridgette jumped frowning.

"Wh-what?"

"The sprinklers. Feels good against the skin. Much better than heat." Dean took a sip of his drink and Bridgette felt her eyes leave his chest to study the muscles in his neck as they worked overtime to help him swallow his beer.

' _Geez...'_ "I uh...I think I'm good."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh come on...no harm in cooling off."

' _No...no harm in that at all. Being close to you? Maybe.'_

"Come on," Dean urged impatiently.  _'Get that sexy ass up. I want to see you wet.'_

Bridgette watched the man as she gulped down the rest of the drink, almost like liquid courage and stood up, slowly making her way towards Dean out in the middle of her yard. "This is so silly," She giggled a little, shaking her head.

"Come here," Dean huffed, pulling Bridgette close by an arm making her bounce off of him before he wrapped both arms around her holding her in place as she shrieked.

"It's freezing," She exclaimed, trying to fight his tight grip on her and Dean chuckled, nodding.

"Yup."

"In other words we're gonna get cold, Dean."

"Uh yup."

"Dean…we could get-"

"Bridge?"

"Yeah," She questioned her face curious.

"Just enjoy," Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and it wasn't until she had actually stopped to look at him and enjoy that she noticed his arms were around her and his hands square on her back.

"Dean."

"Hmm," He questioned looking down on her his eyes taking on a look she couldn't quite decipher as she stared back. The words got caught in her throat as she watched his head lower towards her own and his grip tighten on her back pulling her in even closer. "What's up," He breathed out as Bridgette just sat there her mouth slightly agape as she watched him.

"Uh...um...your hands…"

Dean smirked, letting his hands travel down further, dangerously close to her backside. "What about them?"

"Dean…"

"Bridgette."

"Dean."

"Be quiet," Dean uttered just before his lips captured hers in a heated lip lock.

She really wanted to fight, her mind was telling her to, but every muscle in Bridgette's body betrayed her as she leaned into him her lips parting to take the kiss to a whole nother level of intensity than it should have been.

"Mmm…" Dean moaned, squeezing at her cheeks for a moment before pulling his lips from hers to look into her eyes with a smirk plastered on his face. "Finally," He finished, his voice gruff before gathering her lips in his again.

Bridgette inhaled deeply, rising on her tiptoes to match the slow dance of his lips over hers just before he swept his tongue over her bottom lip for play, biting on it causing her to gasp and take him in.

"Dean," She moaned, pulling back to catch her breath. "What are we…" Her sentence trailed off as she watched him watch her, his gaze dark. He reached down his eyes, never leaving hers and popped open the button on her shorts, unzipping them slowly. All Bridgette could do was watch with wide eyes as this guy worked on sliding her out of her clothing, even toying with her panties a little before tapping at the back of a thigh making her step out of them foot by foot.

"That's better," He groaned, leaning forward to latch onto her neck, lapping at a side as he pulled at the front of her cute little pink panties. He pulled back a moment later giving her another smirk and turned his hand to slide it down further to cup at her soft mound, teasing in between her folds with a finger in a come hither motion before sinking it into her. Bridgette gasped and pushed back off of him, panting.

What was she doing? This guy had started kissing her not even a moment ago and already her shorts were off and his hand was down her panties? Where were her priorities? She really should stop this.

Dean started a slow thrust of his finger, watching her reaction and seemingly satisfied after no complaints from her, added another, picking up speed. All Bridge could do was grab ahold of him and watch as he brought her closer and closer to oblivion with just his digits.

Was this a result of them not hooking up a little bit ago? Had she been destined to give into this man at one point? One important question. Why was she sitting here questioning this when this man was pleasuring her beyond belief?

Dean groaned, moving into her, pulling her close as he worked her hard and quick, placing his lips against hers, just setting them there really, breathing on her as her moaning picked up. "You gonna cum for me Bride? Cum for me…" He whispered barely pressing his lips against hers in a soft peck. Bridgette inhaled, holding her breath as she felt herself fall apart in his arms, shaking and quivering as her juices coated Dean's finger.

"Mmmm." Dean pulled back after rubbing at her swollen nub for a second, pulling his fingers out of her all too quickly a moment later. "Not bad.."

He nodded as he watched her with a smile, slowly placing his fingers into his mouth to clean off her essence making her moan. "Not bad but I think we can do better don't you?"

Bridgette frowned.

"I think we can make you moan louder than that, don't you think?"

Bridgette blushed looking around the two of them at the fences and foliage outside. "Dean, we're outside.."

Dean pulled away from the petite woman working his jeans down his legs, leaving him bare to her eyes.

"What do you say Bridge? Think I can fuck some loud, appreciative noises out of you?"

Bridgette blinked, her mouth dropping open a little in surprise but again it seemed to be too long a time for Dean because he was pulling at her panties, lifting her out of them this time with an arm around her waist and then she found herself bent over in front of her wooden porch, her hands slapping down onto the surface. It was all she could do not to hit her head. "Shit! Dean." She squealed as she felt him kneading her bare cheeks, playing with them.

"These are so nice and round," Dean rasped, kneading at one exceptionally hard making Bridgette lift and yelp in surprise. "Sorry," He muttered before pushing her forward making her chest nearly touch the smooth surface. He ducked and pulled her back a little slipping his tongue out of his mouth to run up the length of her cleaning her up before thoroughly enjoying her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," The dirty blonde, rasped again and Bridgette shivered.

"Well don't just sit there...eat."

"Oooh," Dean groaned, giving her a look of amusement making her blush before he pulled her back to lap at her with deliberately slow strokes of his tongue followed by quick flicks of his pointed tip at her clit making her moan and bounce back against his face.

"So good...so good. God, Dean," Bridgette groaned clasping loosely at her neck with her own hand, as her arm lie between her t-shirt covered breast. Dean eagerly worked on her, burying his tongue deep inside her rapidly clenching walls.

"You taste wonderful, Bride," He said softly, pulling off to the side to look up at her as one of his fingers traveled from her backside down to slide between her lips and briefly into her hole before he pulled it out a second later.

"Dean," She sighed.

The young male smacked a cheek making her yell out and smirked as he came to a stand behind her. "Patience young one," He grinned, chuckling at Bridgette basically dancing on her toes eager for anything he'd give her.

Moving into a spread stance behind the woman before him, Dean gripped his hard length rubbing it up between her wet lips and back pulling it away completely to smack both cheeks.

"For fuck's sake, Dean! Just stick it in!"

"Looks like not only do you not have patience," Dean mumbled as he lined his tip up with her wet hole, "But you have quite a mouth on you. I'll have to fuck it some other time," He finished pushing into her roughly, filling her up to the hilt in one thrust.

"Oh fuck," Bridgette yelled out throwing her head back. "Yes," She exclaimed reaching back to grab at Dean's leg, allowing her hand to slide up a little before she dug her nails in, gritting her teeth. She turned to look at Dean under her bangs. "Fuck me! Fuck me like you wanted to a year ago!"

"Shit woman," Dean growled starting a slow thrust into her letting her get used to his length working into her. "So tight…Hope this is ok," He mumbled.

It almost went over her head, the meaning behind his words but Bridgette was so far gone she could really care less right now. Not that it mattered anyway, she was totally covered. "Fucking big. Now fuck me!"

Dean raised an eyebrow and pulled out, his tip barely in. If fucking was what this girl wanted, fucking was what this girl would get. He slammed back in causing her body to tremble from the intensity and roughness of his cock invading her walls and reached up grabbing a shoulder bringing her back in an arch as he started to slap into the petite woman before him. "Fuck."

"Oh god yes," The brunette hissed, swiveling her hips on Dean making him groan which only made him work harder into her.

"Come here," He huffed lifting her into a stand as he struggled to pull up her shirt with one hand while he continued to thrust away into her soft body.

After some struggle Bridgette smacked Dean's hands away all but ripping the shirt from her body. "There," She panted and Dean wrapped an arm up under her belly pushing her forward once more with a hand up on her back. "Thanks baby." He reached for her bra next but had no problem popping that open. "Yes," He hissed and slowed his thrust to bring her upright once more to kiss and lick at a side of her neck. "Come here sexy," He said pulling out of her to walk back over into the middle of the yard. "Bend over," He demanded, pushing at the middle of her back to guide her down into an arch. "Now hold on," He growled just before he was inside her again. As Bridgette struggled with her bra she felt Dean gripping and letting go of her belly repeatedly as he worked into her.

"God you feel so good," He groaned. Bridgette moaned bouncing back into him and there was no stopping this time as Dean worked himself into Bridgette making the woman in front of him pant and moan, her noises coming closer together and noisier by the second. He slowly slid a hand up from her belly to grasp and knead her breasts, flicking her nipples a little.

"Dean…"

Dean eyed the sprinkler going off in front of them and shuffled the two of them froward with a little bit of difficulty, as he kept a tight hold on the woman before him.

"A little extra, baby." Reaching down and between Bridgette's legs, Dean instructed her to place her hands flat on grass as he spread her lips apart allowing the soft rotating stream of water to hit her sensitive skin. Bridgette gasped.

"Oh god! Dean."

"Yeah...that's it," He rasped as he rubbed over her a little but allowed the water to do its thing while he stroked away in her. His other hand left her stomach to grab at a hip as he spoke up again, "I want you to fall apart...cum for me darling."

The brunette huffed, nodding her head as she responded back, gripping at the grass below her desperately. "I'm close...so close."

"Cum for me."

It didn't take long before Bridgette did just that, unleashing her torrent of pleasure all over and down Dean's cock, wetting him up.

"God," The male exclaimed slowing down his thrusts letting the beauty before him calm down. "So god damn good," He uttered just before pulling back and out of her. Bridgette moaned at the loss of contact but found herself frowning as she started to turn and face the man behind her.

"Dean what are you-"

The caramel colored woman didn't stand a chance as she found herself smack dab on her back on the cold and wet ground the breath being knocked out of her as Dean pushed between her thighs roughly. Next thing she knew Dean was driving into her brutally, making her slide up and down against the grass as he held her close with a tight grip on a thigh. "My turn," He growled and reached down between her legs to vigorously rub at her clit making her squirm and dig her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Fuck," She yelled out as she shook and shuddered this orgasm coming on much quicker and stronger than ever.

Dean slammed into her one last time before he too exploded, filling her up to the brim as her hips continued to ride out their dance from earlier. Bridgette dropped down onto the ground, her eyes wide.

Dean's shoulders shook with quiet laughter as he laid against her chest while she ran her fingers through his wet hair. He mumbled and Bridgette frowned.

"What?"

He barely pulled his head back to stare into her eyes. "You're all dirty," He croaked just before he ran a cool hand down a side tracing the mud caking on her.

Bridgette giggled a little and allowed her hand to travel down over his back, rubbing at him softly before she reached further gripping a butt cheek gently.

The two laid in silence before Dean moved to get off of the woman under him.

"What are you doing," She asked. "Stay. I love it. This is long awaited and I'm savoring it."

Dean smirked. "Long awaited?"

Bridgette nodding, rubbing at his back once more. "Definitely."

Dean hummed, settling in on top of Bridgette, enjoying this moment, drinking it in.

It had in fact been long awaited. Much too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Tell me what you think!


End file.
